


Once upon a Time

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heaven, Limbo, POV Alternating, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Euphemia/Shirley. “We both came here too soon, ahead of our times.”  Post-Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Time

They lay upon the soft grass of an endless field, wherever it was. It felt like paradise, and yet, it felt as if they were alive again.

Princess Euphemia of Britannia had a calm smile upon her face, seeing memories of the life she had once lived, hoping to have changed the world for the better.

Shirley Fenette looked up to the distance to a bright star. This star wasn't the North Star; it stood next to it, diligent. She closed her eyes, recalling a life and a love that she once knew.

"Shirley," Euphemia spoke softly, "Do you really believe there are worlds just like this one?" She looked into the eyes of her brunette friend.

"Oh, I like to think so, Princess Euphemia," Shirley answered as she looked up at the brilliant sky above them. The brunette then shifted herself closer to her pink-haired friend, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I believe there's still so much we don't know, so much more to see, that we didn't get to see in our lifetimes."

"I wanted to make the world a better place." Euphemia replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "I thought that I could help change it, so that people would know happiness, and not to know suffering. I know that Britannia could change for the better, be rid of the past and look toward the future. I feel that it still has a long way to go, that we're still tethered to what we couldn't change." She blinked and looked at her friend.

"I understand what you're feeling, princess." Shirley smiled up and put a hand on Euphemia's shoulder. "I miss my friends, my family, and how life once was. We both came here too soon, ahead of our times…b-but I'm willing to find out what is still out there, with you."

Euphemia smiled softly. In a bold flash, she planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek, surprising the other girl.

"Princess! Y-you just…" Shirley started, blushing profusely.

"There's no need for formalities now, Shirley. Please: call me Euphemia"

Shirley blinked and then smiled back at the other girl. "O-Okay…Euphemia."

And then, Euphemia and Shirley knew that they would find their future together, just as they wanted to once upon a time.


End file.
